


That's What Friends Do

by pony_express



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk/McCoy, fuck or die, from strek_id_kink.<br/>"With Chekov's words ringing in his ear, Bones decided it was time to try. He had to save the captain. For Chekov. For the crew. For the ship."</p><p>Disclaimer: Characters borrowed without consent for personal, non-profit use. No copyright infringement intended</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's What Friends Do

**Author's Note:**

> First published on Oct. 25th, 2013 at my LJ.
> 
> \- Not too happy with the way the sex turned out on this one. Because it rather didn't. McKirk is my brotp though so I struggle to make them sex. I cannae see them sexing is all *shrugs* I do love their banter and may have got carried away with that. Am sure anon wanted some of that banter too, so here's hoping you like it, my dear.

It's sex pollen - Bones worked that out. It took him far too long, and even longer to find a cure. He knew the cure, of course he did, but Jim's his friend, his best friend, he couldn't do that, could he?

Jim has been attacked two days ago on a routine 'stake out' of a planet, and it seems to have got to him pretty bad. Bones curses him every second he's in the sick bay. Because he told him. . .

"That's not the way to the beach!"  
He was running, struggling for breath.

"We're not going towards the beach!"  
Well, thank you Captain obvious, I kind of got that.

"Ah no, don't turn left!"  
Maybe he should have shouted that a lot louder. Maybe he should have ran a bit faster, cut off Jim, told him beach or nothing. . .

He turned left and hit the overgrown bush. The rest as they say, is history. Damnit Jim! He should have just listened! Jim never listens.

He had tried to put those feelings to the side for a moment, because Jim was his friend. His best friend, and the pollen had really done him over. His health was in rapid decline and McCoy was trying everything he could. Jim was too hot, and then too cold. He was feverish. The pollen had really messed up his bio-chemistry.

"Dokktor?"

It's Chekov, even without looking up, or hearing the accent, Bones knew it would be Chekov. He had that natural caring side, and had been worried about the captain since hearing about the attack of the bush. It had worried him so much it had now started to affect his job.

And Bones had to wonder how far behind the rest of the crew would be. How long would it be before the rest of crew became distracted for their work? How long could the ship go without it's captain?

It had been two days and the only thing that was changing was Jim's vital signs, and not for the better either.

Bones sighed heavily, "Sorry kid," he grumbled.

"But-"

No, he doesn't need Chekov's help. He doesn't need Chekov bitching at him to save Jim. He knows it won't be long before the rest of the crew would come bitching to him about their captain.

At least with Chekov he could tell him everything was alright, things would be brighter later, and Chekov would be settled, if only for a while, but at least settled enough to leave Bones alone. He wasn't going to lie to the kid, no. But he wasn't exactly going to tell him the truth either. Jim was going to die unless- Bones had to save him and he couldn't do that with the whole crew in the medic bay breathing down his neck.

Chekov coughed and continued; "Mr Spock says ze locals say the only cure is to. . . have. . ." Chekov blushed a little, then blinking spat it out, "to have sex with ze keptin." He let that sink a in a little bit before adding, "Sir," and offered a small smile.

Great! Bones thought, and after sighing told Chekov, "It's just folk lore, kid. Y'know what the local say just to. . ." he tried. But Chekov's face just showed doubt. "Look kid, I'm the doctor here. I'll decide what the cure is," he said through gritted teeth, a little bit too harsh.

He daren't look at Chekov's face after that. He hoped if he ignored Chekov the young ensign would leave. He did, but not before plucking up the courage to add he'd be more than happy to 'cure' the captain if it came to that.

It wouldn't come to that. Bones would find a cure. He would. Before he lost Jim. Jim was losing his speech, he'd already lost muscle movements, and probably the will to live.

Bones tried not to be too happy about Jim's lack of vocals. . . It did mean Jim could whine at him, but it also meant Jim was getting worst.

McCoy had tried everything. Everything he thought would work and hell, even everything that he knows won't work, but he just has to try.

He’s tried everything but the sex. It’s looking likely that sex would be the cure. Well, it's worth a try. Nothing else seemed to be working.

He sat with his head in his hands thinking of what he could say to Chekov when they next meet, because he needed to take moment that wasn't about Jim. Since Jim had been admitted, ever second of Bones' waking life, and even in his sleep, although Bones wouldn't admit it, was taken up by Jim.

Jim needed him. He was a doctor. So it was natural he assumed, but his passion for Jim had forced him to be rude to Chekov, and that was unnecessary, the poor kid was just trying to help. That was Chekov.

He needed a moment that wasn't about tending to Jim. A moment not spend reading research, or looking at Jim's vitals, or looking for a cure. He just needed a moment. He knows he'll regret it later, but for now he just needed that moment.

Nurse Chapel disturbed his thoughts with a report and nothing's changed. Nothing. Jim is dying and there is nothing McCoy can do. There was nothing else he can try. . .

"Mr Spock says the only cure is too. . . toohavesexwiththekeptin. . . Sir!"

With Chekov's words ringing in his ear, Bones decided it was time to try. He had to save the captain. For Chekov. For the crew. For the ship.

Jim was floating in and out of conscience. His fever had spiked and he was either sweating or shaking. Bones looked from Jim, to the space where Chekov was stood, to the PADD with Jim's vitals in his hand, then back to Jim. He let out a sigh.

'Okay, Bones,' he whispered to himself, 'It's now or never'.

Yelling louder than he ever had, Bones demanded everyone left the medic bay. Everyone had been breathing down his neck every second Jim had been there, whining at him. Well, now he had the cure, he wasn't going to let them stand over him when he's trying to cure Jim, especially when that was the cure. . .

Bones needed to get consent. He didn't know the reason for sure, maybe medical; he needed consent before any medical procedure and this was, a medical procedure, he reasoned.  
Jim, if he could talk, would probably tell McCoy he doesn't care what the cure is, just to get on with it. He wouldn't mind having half a leg, it's better than nothing.

That's where Bones struggled. Grappling with the idea that he has to have sex with his best friend, was one thing, but the ethics of having no consent there was another.  
But how could he get consent from a man he wasn't even sure was awake.

He tried.

He formed the words perfectly. Speaking slowly and carefully, making sure he understood it himself. He broke it down into tiny steps, and his explanation was going painfully slow. He was telling Jim exactly what he was going to do. He tried to keep his voice level, not to make it sound like he was trying to be seductive. Because he wasn't. This was the cure. And he was talking through the procedure with a patient. He kept telling himself that as he went on explaining exactly how he was going to spread Jim.

Jim had moaned then, and Bones almost leaped up to grab the PADD, was Jim coming around?

As Jim's eyes rolled back Bones realised that was just wishful thinking. He sighed and got down to business.

He told himself there's nothing between them. He's doing to save Jim. Not for his own gain. And he was struggling with how awkward this is going to be. Sex with his best friend, though.

He straddled Jim, and licked his lips.

'Okay', he told himself after sighing, 'You're here now, just do it. Do it once, hard and fast, while thinking about someone else the whole time. Yeah, you can that, Bones.'

Bones. He was calling himself Bones - that was Jim's nickname for him. He smiled fondly as he looked down at the man.

'Yeah, you need to really think it's someone else. You don't look at the mantelpiece while you're stoking the fire!'

Bones' plan probably would have worked, only Kirk wouldn't shut the fuck up! That kind of ruined Bones' illusion. But Jim speaking again helped Bones medically; now he knew the cure for sure was sex, and he would bring his friend back into the land of the living.

It took Jim a while to regain speech fully. He was moaning and wiggling to Bones' touch as Bones undid his trousers and took them off with his pants.

'Alright, that was easy enough.' Then Bones' face turned pale as he realised exactly what he had to do. He told Jim what was going to happen in the moments before, but actually being in, ready to perform these 'tasks' was actually very different then he imagined.

He tried to work out logistics in his head, feeling as though he should have nailed them down before mounting Jim. He wasn't even hard, and couldn't bear the thought of masturbating over his friend's lifeless body. He groaned, and grabbed hold of his cock, cursing Jim again.

'Should have turned right!' he muttered through gritted teeth. When Jim was out of this, he was going to make damn sure that kid only ever turned right. Or at least looked where he was going in future.

As Bones worked himself to hardiness, Jim's temperature came down and his breathing returned to normal. It was a slow process, but Jim was improving, and it speared Bones on. He couldn't let his friend down. He wouldn't back out now because he was getting embarrassed.

Jim still couldn't speak and so Bones had nothing to be embarrassed about. Not yet anyway. No one had seen him work himself hard on top of his best friend, and he hadn't come. He decided he needed to save that for Jim. Decided that the ultimate cure would come when he did deep inside Jim.

Jim's fever was almost gone when Bones began fingering him. Bones had to stretch him wide, not that he was being sexual just careful. Knowing how the pollen had fucked with Jim, Bones thought, if this wasn't done properly the fever would return.

He had decided against wearing medical gloves for this 'procedure' and as he worked his way into Jim, he was glad of the decision. Jim was warm and tight. So tight that Bones might have regretted not using lube. He'd told himself he had no time to waste on the pleasantries. Jim was going to die if he didn't have sex right this second, so no time for lube. And maybe this pollen, the bitch that it was, would leave Jim quicker if Bones fucked him hard, fast and raw. No pain, no gain, right?

For the most part Bones was right, the little bit of preparation he had done, had helped Jim. But he still couldn't talk, and his wiggles were a little robotic.

Jim's eyes flew open as Bones inched his way inside. His eyes wide, but dead behind that glossy blue. Bones sighed, and after licking his lips inched further in.

A bleep from somewhere behind him speared Bones on. He's going to assume the bleep is a positive sign, and not a negative one, and he's going to carry on fucking his friend to full consciousness.

Jim begins to mumble a little, and Bones speeds up. Jim's coming to life.

"Leonard!" he breathes.

Bones almost stops. It takes him by surprise that only can Jim speak now, but that he's just called him Leonard. Not Bones!

It forces Bones to look at Jim. Really look at Jim, and ruining one of Bones' ideas. . . You sometimes like to admire the mantle while you're poking the fire.

Jim's eyes are on fire of passion and my, that blue. . . Jim's eyes were coming to life in front of his eyes, and Bones couldn't help but stare. It was truly remarkable how he had, or rather was, slowly fucking his friend back to life.

Jim's talking now. Well, Bones thinks he is. Bones is lost in those perfectly sparkling eyes, he can't hear the words Jim's breathing, just sees his lips moving. Bones tries to ignore the fact the Jim has ruined yet another of Bones' ideas - He can no longer imagine he's doing someone else. Jim is not going to let him forget, now that's his found his voice.

A mild sedative is looking like a good decision right now.

Bones grunts and tries to quicken the pace. He was becoming painfully aware of how awkward having sex with his best friend was. Jim seemed to think it was a great laugh. Bones closed his eyes, willing Jim's giggling to leave his ears.

Bones thinks he should just get off Jim. The little shit. Finger fucking him should be enough, right? But knowing this aggressive pollen it would get worst the second Bones left him.

He could wank off his hard on, walk away. Let the shit know that is was no laughing matter. This was the cure. Bones was just doing his job as the ship's doctor..

Jim’s voice brings him out of his thoughts. Jim is winding him up. And Bones tells him exactly how it is. He has to let Jim know that this is the way and nothing else will come of it.

"I’m the doctor, you’re the patient, and this is the cure,"

And maybe it comes out a bit harsher than Bones wanted to. But he needs to lay down the law. And then Jim asks if Bones would do the same for Spock, or Chekov. And Bones seriously considers it. Jim notes the time it takes Bones to reply. He giggles as he points it out.

"The fact that it takes you so long to reply tells me all I need to know!"

Bones struggles to get his words out.

"Chekov was worried about you…" Bones loses his train of thought. “17 is 17!" he decides, and Jim is still giggling. Bones is fucking grumpy anyway, but jeez. Jim needs to stop laughing.

"So, you’ve thought about it?" Jim pushes.

And no, Bones is not going there. They’re getting off the subject.

That mild sedative is looking pretty good right now. Bones doesn't need Jim to be awake to fuck the pollen away.

"If it was Chekov, I’m sure they’d be a queue down the corridor!" And Bones is winching he can feel that question coming. Why can’t a female member of crew do this? Where’s Jim’s queue?

Jim heard Bones kick everyone out., so maybe that’s why he doesn’t ask.

Jim moans instead. A deep throaty moan that pushes Bones forward. He needs to get this wrapped up. The ship needs her captain and Bones is going to need some therapy if this continues.

Bones changes pace then. He has too. He needs to finish this. Jim is so cured! All this winding him up. Yeah, so back to normal.

Bones can feel that he's getting close. Jim's back to forming words, just as Bones was hoping he'd fucked that ability out of him. Back to moaning his name, his full name.

"Leonard!"

Bones is never going to be over that. "You just call me Leonard(?)"

Bones doesn't even know if it's a question or a statement. Jim grins as a reply. He grabs Bones' arse.

'Alright, alright' Bones thinks to himself, rolling his eyes. At least, he hopes, it means Jim's close too.

When they both come, almost together, Bones is up, grabbing the PADD checking Jim over.

"Bones, get that thing off my face!" Jim giggles, which undermines his statement only a little. He shifts a little, bringing himself to a sitting position.

"I just need to be sure."

"Wanna spoon?" Jim asked with a wink and a luring tone.

Bones looks like he is seriously considering it, "Look, Jim, I don't want to be back here. . ." The scanner bleeps, cutting Bones off, it indicates Jim is fine.

"You can still hug me right?"


End file.
